National Symbols of the Russian Federation
National Flag The flag of Russia (Russian: Флаг России, Flag Rossii) is a tricolour of three equal horizontal fields, white on the top, blue in the middle and red on the bottom. In February 2010 the Russian coat of arms was charged in the centre, some analysts has said this reflects the imperial aspirations of the "new Russia". A 2:5 ratio version of the Russian flag is used when the President is at sea and a square version to denote the presence of the Russian President. Presidential Standard The presidential standard is a square version of the Russian flag. Golden fringe is added to the standard. Copies of the standard are used inside his office, at the Kremlin, other state agencies, and while the president is travelling in a vehicle inside Russia. A 2:6 ratio version of the flag is used when the President is at sea. This is the mostly used symbol to denote the presence of the Russian President. Victory Banner The Soviet/Russian Victory Banner (Russian: Знамя Победы) is the banner that was raised by Red Army soldiers on the Reichstag in Berlin, in 1945. On Victory Day, 9 May, the same banner that was raised over the Reichstag is hoisted over the Kremlin together with the National Flag. A copy of the banner is carried immediately behind the flag of the Russian Federation by members of the Presidential Guard during the Victory Day parade in Moscow. The Cyrillic inscription reads: "150th Rifle, Order of Kutuzov 2nd class, 'Idritskaya' Division, 79th Rifle Corps, 3rd Shock Army, 1st Byelorussian Front." Coat of Arms The modern arms of Russia were instated by a presidential decree in 1993, and then by a Federal Law signed by the president in 2010. The current coat of arms was designed by artist Yevgeny Ukhnalyov; it was adopted officially on November 30, 1993. Today, the imperial crowns stand for the unity and sovereignty of Russia both as a whole and in its constituent republics and regions. The orb and sceptre are traditional heraldic symbols of sovereign power and authority. They have been retained in the modern Russian arms despite the fact that the Russian Federation is not a monarchy, which led to objections by the Communists even though both the blue ribbon and the collar of the Order of St. Andrew (which in the imperial arms supported the three crowns and surrounded the central shield) have been removed from the current coat of arms. National Anthem The State Anthem of the Russian Federation (Russian: Государственный гимн Российской Федерации, "Gosudarstvenny Gimn Rossiyskoy Federatsii") is the national anthem of Russia. The song is an adaptation of the anthem of the Soviet Union that was used from 1944 until 1989, with music originally composed by Alexander Alexandrov. The lyrics were revised for the anthem of the Russian Federation by Sergey Mikhalkov, who also wrote lyrics for versions of the Soviet anthem in 1943 and 1977. Regulations While a performance of the anthem may include only music, only words, or a combination of both, the anthem must be performed using the official music and words prescribed by law. Once a performance has been recorded, it may be used for any purpose, such as a radio or television broadcast. The anthem may be played for solemn or celebratory occasions, such as the annual Victory Day parade in Moscow, or the funerals of heads of state and other significant figures. The anthem is mandatory at the swearing-in of the President of Russia, for opening and closing sessions of the Duma and the Federation Council, and for official state ceremonies. The anthem is also played on television and radio at the beginning and end of the broadcast day. If programming is continuous, the anthem is played once at 06:00 hours and again at midnight. The anthem is also played on New Years Eve, after a speech by the President. The anthem is played at sporting events both in Russia and abroad, according to the protocol of the organization that is hosting the games. When the anthem is played, all headgear must be removed and all those in attendance must face the Russian flag, if it is present. Those who are in uniform must give a military salute when the anthem plays. According to the Russian copyright law, state symbols and signs are not protected by copyright.As such, the anthem's music and lyrics can be used and modified freely. Although the law calls for the anthem to be performed respectfully and for performers to avoid causing offense, the law defines no offensive acts or penalties. Standing for the anthem is required by law but, again, the law gives no penalty for refusing to stand. Category:Russian Federation